Alphabet Drabbles
by HaruhiandHikaru
Summary: Series of drabbles with Kagome as the constant character. Multi-pairings. Rated T for now... MAY get more mature in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome/Axel

Kingdom Hearts

Kagome knew _exactly _who he was.

She had been traveling with Sora for at _least_ 4 months and had heard many a tale about their encounters.

She had seen many things and many worlds.

She even helped in solving some problems _in_ those worlds, but she had never even _thought_ about what she would do whenever she would FINALLY meet _him_.

Axel.

No one thought that he would or even _could_ be anything better than what he _wants_ people to see him as.

Kagome's feelings for him had grown stronger and stronger after each and every story she was told about him.

They made her laugh and they made her cry.

Finally.

She finally got to meet him, and He.

Was.

Beautiful.

And he thought he was a…

NOBODY.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome/Cloud

Final Fantasy VII

Kagome had no idea what to do now.

She had woken up in her boyfriends' bed and now couldn't get away.

Cloud had his arms wrapped iron-strong around her waist, and she had to go!

After five minutes of struggling, she finally made it to the bathroom.

She got done with her morning routine and headed back to the bedroom where Cloud was STILL sleeping.

She wanted to ask him what he wanted for breakfast so that she could make it before he had to head out on his mission later this morning.

Kagome got back into the bed with him and just sat there watching him sleep for a while until she heard a strange sound.

It was a very strange sound indeed.

"Crunch, crunch, crunch!" The sound that was coming from Cloud.

"Munch, munch, munch… Munch, munch, munch, munch."

It sounded strangely like he was EATING in his sleep.

"Cake." Kagome whispered in his ear.

"Munch, munch, munch!"

Kagome blushed and giggled to her-self.

"Ice-cream."

"Munch!"

"Pancakes."

"Munch!"

"Roast." She continued.

"Munch, munch, munch!"

'Hmm…' She mused.

"Hot sauce…" She whispered.

She waited…

"URGH, URGH, URGH!"

Cloud's face scrunched up cutely.

Seems he doesn't like spicy foods.

ADORABLE!


	3. Chapter 3

Kagome/Snape

Harry Potter

Kagome sighed.

She had been up ALL night just to get the essay Professor Snape had given her for falling asleep in class.

HONESTLY!

It _really_ wasn't her fault.

She was just tired because Draco Malfoy had Pansy Parkinson keep her up all night.

Draco had _somehow _found out about her small crush that she had for their Head of House, and he apparently didn't like it.

Kagome got to the potions lab early and took her usual seat in the back.

"Miss Higurashi! Come back to my office. We need to talk." Snape snapped at her.

She stood up and meekly followed him into the office and he closed and locked the door behind them.

"Miss Higurashi. Do you know why you are here?" He asked her.

Kagome just shook her head.

"No sir." She answered.

Hopefully Draco hadn't said anything.

"I received an anonymous note this morning telling me something that pertains to you. Do you have any idea whom it could be from?" He asked.

In truth, he already knew who it was from and was hopeful it was true.

Kagome was his mate and if she was to reject him, he would die.

He was only so hard on her because he wanted her to succeed,

Kagome was quiet.

"Yes sir. I have an idea who gave it to you, sir." She finally said.

"And is what it says true?" He asked her again.

She hesitated and then decided to play dumb.

"What do you mean? What _does_ the note say?" She asked.

Hopefully he wouldn't be too mean.

"It informed me that you have some sort of feelings towards me. It that true?" He said roughly.

He just wanted an answer.

Not any games.

"Yes sir. It's true." She responded quietly, and before she knew it, he was in front of her.

"Do you know what an incubus is Miss Higurashi?" He asked quietly.

Kagome nodded hastily.

Why was he asking her this?

"And do you know that they have a destined mate?" She nodded again.

"Miss Higurashi, you are my mate. Do you accept me?" he continued.

"W-what does that mean sir? How can _I _be you mate? I'm a student. Your student." She answered.

"You being a student doesn't have anything to do with it, Kagome. DO YOU ACEPT!" he asked again fiercely.

Kagome nodded her head just as fiercely.

"Yes sir." She answered him quietly.

She just wanted him not to raise his voice.

Who knows what he might resort to, and it's not like she doesn't already have feelings for him.

It was a simple choice.

"Meet me here after supper. We will talk more and consummate the mating." He ordered.

It kind of turned her on.

Who knew he could act like such a…

BEAST!


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome/Tom

Harry Potter

Tom Marvolo Riddle was angry.

Some little _Gryffindor 5__th__ year _had _rejected _him.

HIM!

He had told her of the feelings he had for her and asked for her to be his.

What had she done?

She had turned tail and _ran_ from him.

He was trying not to be _too_ scary.

He needed her to trust him.

He was (dare he say it?) in _love_ with her.

Maybe he _shouldn't _have practically ordered her to be his girlfriend.

Kagome Higurashi was a _very_ beautiful young lady and quite wealthy too.

Tom decided that maybe just _this_ time he could apologize.

He was just _that_ desperate.

He made his way towards the Great Hall to hopefully catch her before she left for her first class.

He got there _just_ as she was getting up to leave.

"Miss Higurashi. Can you spare a moment? I need to speak to you." He told her.

She looked apprehensive for a moment and like she was going to refuse, but everyone was staring at them and she decided she didn't want to cause a scene.

"… Fine, but only 10 minutes. I have to get to class soon." She responded.

It seemed to her that Tom was just as annoyed by her telling him how long he had, as she was by him.

Her mother had taught her that it wasn't okay to just "give in" to any boy that seemed to like her.

Hopefully if he was serious eh would keep it up.

"Fine, Miss Higurashi. I must confess something vitally important… Will you listen?" He asked.

She only nodded her head and he continued.

"I have found myself having feelings towards you. I find my chest hurting when you look at others, and I find my stomach all aflutter when you smile or look _my_ way. I don't know how to describe them and I would like to spend more time with_ you_ personally to figure out what they are. Will you accept?" He told her.

Kagome was stunned.

Who would've thought?

The great Slytherin Prince was…

FALLING for her?


	5. Chapter 5

Kagome/Naruto

Naruto

Naruto was frustrated.

Why?

He had no idea at ALL!

Well… maybe because of the lovely smell that surrounded him.

Every time he went to find out what _that_ smell belonged to, he always hit a dead end, OR entered the Inuzuka clan lands.

He really didn't even WANT to THINK about what happened and what WILL happen again if he even _thought_ about going there again.

Let's just say that ninja dogs are _vicious_.

He caught the scent again, this time in the classroom.

He couldn't help it.

He went on a smelling spree.

When he FINALLY found whom the wonderful scent was coming from, he was extremely shocked.

Kagome Higurashi…

The resident Inuzuka Princess.

She looked at him weirdly then turned to the Sensei.

"Excuse us Iruka Sensei. Naruto and I have to speak privately." She said then grabbed his arm and dragged him outside.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! You just smell SO good! It was driving me CRAZY!" He told her and she finally turned to him with a wicked looking smirk on her face.

Suddenly, before he knew what was happening, he was looking up at her.

He was buried up to his neck in the dirt.

"Well Naruto. It looks like you have been GROUNDED!"


	6. Chapter 6

Kagome/Jacob

Twilight

Kagome didn't have any clue as to what had crawled up her boyfriend/mate's buttocks and died.

All she was doing was talking to some of the other men in the pack, someone told a joke, and she had laughed when suddenly, unexpectedly, she was spun around and was looking directly into the angry face of Jacob Black.

Now he was dragging her away by her arm, to some place away from the others.

This.

Did.

Not.

Look.

Good.

"Ouch! Jacob, you're _hurting_ me!" She told him.

He just wouldn't listen.

What could have made him act this way?

"We need to talk." He said shortly while he was _still_ practically dragging her through the forest.

Finally they came upon a clearing that was _far_ from the beach and anyone else.

He abruptly let go of her hand and turned to face her.

"What is your problem lately? What has you acting like this?" She asked him.

He stared at her for a long moment then he turned so his back was facing her.

"What were you laughing about with that OTHER MAN!? Why were you smiling at him in that seductive way!? Is it because I can't satisfy your needs so you feel like you have to turn to others to feel good? Well!?" His voice rose more and more with every question he asked her until he was practically screaming in her face.

"…Are you JEALOUS Jacob?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kagome/Acheron

Dark-Hunter Series

He always came into the bar where she worked.

In fact, she was quite sure she had seen him somewhere before.

Sesshomaru really _didn't _approve of where she was currently employed, but she _refused_ to live and rely totally upon him.

All the more reason for him to like her.

Kagome wasn't like any other human on the planet.

In fact, she wasn't a human at all, yet not _quite_ a demon nor a Goddess.

Kagome Higurashi-Taisho was unique in every way of the word.

The other employees didn't quite know what was so different about the girl except for the fact that she was indeed different from every other creature on -and off- the planet.

Acheron (or better known as ASH), was intrigued.

He came into the bar and sat down in a dark corner booth in her section.

Kagome always went to serve him, but when she asked what he wanted, he never responded.

Kagome, despite knowing very little about the man, knew that she was falling for him.

He too knew this and found himself in the same situation.

They could be together.

They were _MADE_ to be together.

"You're a QUIET one, aren't you?" She finally asked.


	8. Chapter 8

Kagome/Reid

Criminal Minds

Morgan knew something was going on between Dr. Spencer Reid and the new recruit, Kagome Higurashi.

He just didn't know if it was good or bad yet.

He couldn't QUITE analyze or figure out what the looks being exchanged between the two meant exactly, but he swore he would find out.

A couple of weeks later he finally found his answer.

Totally by unexpected accident, he had walked into the conference room without knocking, and promptly had to turn around and walk back out.

Kagome and Reid were almost nude, kissing and hadn't remembered to lock the door.

This made Morgan _very_ HOPEFUL.


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome/Madara

Naruto

Kagome had no idea exactly just HOW much was going on in the organization known as the Akatsuki, but she absolutely, positively _knew_ it wasn't going to work out for _either_ sides.

The animosity between everyone involved was so thick, it could be cut with a stone cold, utterly dull knife.

Kagome loved her men.

How could she not?

They were her family.

What had set them off?

Pein wasn't talking to anyone.

Kakuzu was locked up in his room counting his precious money, and Tobi was nowhere to be found.

Madara was the scariest of them all.

Why was there so much HATE in the air?


End file.
